


Dance With Me

by End_Transmission



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, F/M, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/End_Transmission/pseuds/End_Transmission
Summary: In some ways, you know Vanny - her moods, her quirks, her tendencies. In other ways, you don't - you don't even know where this strange rabbit woman came from.You also have no idea if she actually wants to kill you or not. You didn't intend to find out anytime soon, but as it turns out, she has other plans for your midnight shift.
Relationships: Reluctant Follower/Reader, Vanny/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Contains suggestive themes and sexual tension. Nothing descriptive or obscene, just keeping it mature to err on the side of caution. I do still recommend taking care if these topics are troubling to you - or if you have any trouble with scenes of threatening intimidation. 
> 
> Decided to tip my toes into the world of reader fics - I hope you enjoy.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," the voice practically purred over the loudspeaker, its soft timbre reverberating through your very nerves, "this will be so much better for you if you just show yourself."

At the taunt, you slowed, trying simultaneously to calm your breathing and quiet your footsteps. It was so _hard_ though - It was difficult to breathe without panting and you had no idea how loud your feet were, because all _you_ could hear was the pounding of your heart in your ears. Your whole body seemed to be pulsating with it - how was it possible that Vanny couldn't hear it? How had she not found you yet? 

Or was she just playing with you?

You’d only seen Vanny once that night. You’d caught her out of the corner of your eye as she slipped through a doorway, the silver of her knife glinting off your flashlight beam. You were never sure about the woman - you were fairly sure she wasn’t a fellow employee, and you only ever saw her at night. She never left so much as a sign of her presence on the cameras, and if not for the actual _conversations_ you’d had, you might have thought you were hallucinating her entirely. Some nights she came to you - she’d tease you, or even just talk to you, and you’d leave the next morning with a little spring in your step. 

Other times, you couldn’t find her no matter how hard you tried. Those nights you’d often catch her in the shadows, tailing you but quiet. Watching you intently, but never moving fully into your sight. Those nights left you concerned and weary - wishing you could ask her what was wrong, and cursing every moment she slipped out of your sight before you could. The very moment you tried to find her, she’d vanish entirely, reappearing only once you’d stopped looking. 

Then, there were those nights like this one. You never spoke to her on those nights, never tried to find her - the sight of the wicked dagger in her hand terrified you. She’d stalk you, those nights, and there was no better way to put it. There was something different in the way she’d tail you, the way she’d wait until you’d just spotted her and then dash into the darkness. The way she made sure you saw the dagger, even while she giggled and vanished again. Those nights you stayed in the security office as often as you could manage, and made your trips out quick and well-lit. Those nights left you on edge, restless, and gave you nightmares that kept you from sleeping. 

Even so, there had been something different about _this_ night. She’d showed up right behind you - had _snuck_ there, completely silent. It was only when you’d heard the sound of metal on fabric - the drawing of her dagger - that you’d even realized she was there. You’d spun to face her, and had only just managed to throw yourself out of the way of her slash. There’d been half a second where you stared at her, bewildered, and she’d stared back - her unblinking red eyes boring into your soul. Then, a thought had occurred to you, and shortly after became the only thing you could think at all. 

_Run._

You'd only just started when you'd heard the telltale slapping of rabbit feet on the ground behind you. It'd spurred you on faster, until you were dashing as though possessed. You'd lost Vanny, at some point, and her response had been to mock you over the loudspeaker. Leading to now. When you were trying desperately to find a hiding place good enough to save you.

Or an exit, whichever came first. 

Unfortunately, neither came at all. Instead, you found Vanny. She was standing just within the shadows of a corner - practically looming over you as you turned it. You screamed and managed to come to a screeching halt, avoiding barreling into her, but failing to set yourself up for escape. 

"There you are!" Vanny said, her immobile mask failing to convey the same excitement as her voice. Before you could react beyond your scream, you felt Vanny grab your hand in her own. Despite the thick, furred glove, the hand was warm. Her hold was tight. You yelped as she pulled you along into a circle, the abrupt motion making your heart swoop towards your toes. With a soft, mischievous laugh, Vanny skipped around you and tugged you the other way. You might have stumbled, but she caught you, her free arm wrapping around your waist and coming to rest against the small of your back. 

Before you knew it, you were dancing. Or, Vanny was dancing, at any rate. You stumbled - unable to ever completely catch yourself as she kept you in motion. You spun, and you twirled, and sometimes you were far from Vanny and other times close. So close. Touching - her body pressed against yours as she took you in a slow circle. Then you were moving quickly again, spinning in place as she pranced in circles around you, giggling and laughing all the while. 

Your head was spinning when you finally stopped - both of you panting as she held you in a deep dip. She leaned over you, holding you up as her face came closer and closer. Soon so close that you could see every individual stitch. 

There was a loose thread near the corner of her rabbit mouth. You reached up and plucked it away, hardly cognizant of your actions. Vanny's response was a soft exhale of air - something of a tiny amused laugh. All at once, you were moving again - she lifted you, spun you once more, and then she had you in an embrace. She pressed against your back, your bodies practically one, and her arm wrapped tightly around your middle. For a brief second, you felt two heartbeats - yours and hers, the rapid pace of your own keeping them out of sync.

Then, you felt the cold bite of metal against your throat. 

The strange euphoric disassociation the dance had instilled in you vanished in a cold rush of terror. You tried to take a breath, but it caught in your throat, the sound that escaped you more like a panicked whine. With a soft ' _tsk,'_ Vanny pressed herself closer still. You felt the knife press just slightly into your windpipe. 

"You're a terrible dancer," Vanny whispered. The sound was soft and low and snaked from your ear down your spine. You shivered as goose-flesh sprouted along your arms - kept trembling, though whether from exhilaration or terror even you couldn’t be sure. Instinctively, you tilted your head when you felt the hard plastic of her nose burrow against your neck. She breathed deep - _inhaled_ \- and her arm around your waist tightened. 

“You’re too quick for me,” you responded, the words breathy as you forced them out.

A strong tremble shook your body as Vanny moved the dagger. You felt the tip press gently against your skin, and then she was drawing the blade down your throat, leaving the skin of your neck tingling in its wake. The point rested against the base of your throat, and you weren’t sure when exactly your fear had changed. You were still _afraid_ , but there was a thrill to it, now. A curiosity of what would happen next - a knowing, somehow, that she wouldn’t kill you. 

“Is that so? I’ll have to try and go a little slower, next time,” Vanny said, the laughter in her voice tickling the nape of your neck. Escaping, you assumed, from the material she must be breathing through. She twisted the knife, just a little, and the jolt it sent through you caused you to reach up and grasp her forearm.

“Vanny -” you whimpered, with no knowledge of what else there was to say.

“Are you still afraid of me?” Vanny asked, her breath as wispy as ever. Before you could answer, the knife was moving again - the point trailed down your front, drifted down your chest, traced over your stomach - and even though you tightened your hold on her arm, you didn’t stop her. As the dagger crested the skin above your belly button, you couldn’t help but push yourself back against Vanny. Despite her apparently lithe form, she didn’t even wobble - you weren’t even sure anymore who was holding you up. 

“Yes,” you managed to answer honestly.

“I won’t hurt you,” Vanny responded, and you felt your legs give a little more at the softness in her tone. 

“I know.” And that was honest, too. You felt Vanny push her muzzle a little more firmly into your neck as she slipped the dagger away. A part of you wanted to tell her to bring it back - but the words died on your tongue as she wrapped that arm around you too. For a long while - though you couldn’t even begin to guess how long - you stood there together. Her hold on you was tight, and warm, and gradually your heart calmed, until you could feel hers and yours both again - this time, beating in tandem. With a shaky sigh, you let your eyes fall closed. You rested your hands atop her arms, and gently dug the tips of your fingers into the suit. There was something soothing about the density of real, human arms under the fur and fabric. 

All of a sudden, Vanny pulled away. Once again you stumbled, and once again she caught you - this time turning you around to face her. She put her hands on either side of your face - the paw-like gloves dwarfed your features and shadowed your surroundings. Vanny leaned close, touched her plastic nose to yours, and somehow you knew she was smiling under the unmoving grin of her mask. 

“This was fun!” She exclaimed, and words died on your tongue as you desperately tried to call them forth. “Let’s do it again sometime, okay?” She turned her head back and forth a couple of times, nuzzling your nose with hers, and then let go and bounced away. With a wave and a skip she was gone before your brain could fully catch up with what had just happened. You watched the spot where she’d been, waiting to see if she’d return. She didn’t, and you were left alone in total silence and near darkness. You lifted your hand and laid a couple of fingers against the base of your neck, sure that the skin there was still tingling. 

“Okay,” you agreed, your voice echoing in the empty space around you. You wondered if Vanny even heard it. 

You realized it probably didn’t matter - she’d be back again, whether she’d heard your answer or not. Your heart sped up at the thought, and you knew that it wasn’t fear driving the adrenaline, this time. 

Just thrilled anticipation.


End file.
